


交通1号线 第二站

by beatriceunderground



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatriceunderground/pseuds/beatriceunderground
Summary: 速度级🏍





	交通1号线 第二站

李东海瞪大双眼，小嘴微微张开，万万没想到会是他的声音。  
   
“东嗨呀——”  
   
声音明明还在客厅却渐渐小下去。李东海脸色潮红，全身是汗，用手撸撸贴在额头上的卷发却没法让它服帖，只好随手拿一张毛巾裹在身上强装镇定，迟疑地打开了门。  
李赫宰爬在沙发上，眼睛定定地看着前面不知道什么东西，穿着袜子的脚丫露在沙发边上。李东海蹑手蹑脚走过去，黑暗的房间应该看不见自己变得粉红的身体，轻轻松了一口气。看到赫宰还穿着西装裤，毫无防备地横着比例过分优秀的腿和绷绷的臀部，李东海轻笑了一下。  
   
“才结束吗？”  
   
“呀，移动嗨！”  
   
“干嘛。”  
   
“移动嗨！”  
   
李赫宰突然伸手拉住李东海身上的毛巾一扯，毫无防备地公开了属于他自己的羞耻，李东海也不知道怎么自然地处理，只得赶紧转过身去。  
   
“干嘛不看我呢移动嗨。”李赫宰丢下毛巾又牵着李东海的裤角将他拉近。李东海尴尬又暗自高兴，顺着赫宰的力气跪坐在沙发旁的地毯上，正好看不见下边的春光，李东海也自在地开始打量眼前喝多的李赫宰——啊对，是小盒。  
   
喝高的小盒总是忍不住弯弯的眉眼，眼睛慢慢眨巴眨巴地发射无辜，手指一下一下扒拉着沙发。刘海顺从地躺在额头一侧，露出小巧的鼻子和倾倒众生的名品下颚角，唇线不很分明的嘴唇和脸颊两侧都因为酒精变得微红。这样的小盒出现概率很稀少的，李东海咧开嘴欣赏着，忍不住一边给嘟囔着的小盒顺毛。手指插入细滑的头发，东海的小手掌环着小盒的脸，拇指擦着耳朵轻轻扫动，小盒觉痒便嘤咛了一声。虽然声音很是小，但李东海正需要安慰的身体哪里扛得住这一声，不觉开始稍稍用力。脖颈后的头发茬硬硬的又弹性十足，李东海的手指不住地穿梭打转，一层一层的颤栗从指间传向大脑。  
   
小盒此时也被突然的按摩舒服得不行，闭着眼像一只小猫一样主动往李东海的怀里拱，鼻息喷在东海手臂内侧，喃喃的嘴唇不由分说地贴上了他凉凉的衣服。这个场景怎么好像反了过来呢，东海暗自笑了，果然是毫无防备的样子最讨人喜欢，可爱得让人想要放在掌心里呵气，又想要用指尖揉搓他直到全身泛红、汁水四溅然后灵魂涣散......  
   
李东海明明没有喝酒，却感觉李赫宰身体里的酒精从他的嘴唇里灌到了自己的胸膛。某种不知名的液体濡湿了他的意识，让他的知觉也变得黏潮，像春日森林里的泥土，四处都是滑溜溜的痕迹。“嗯？这就是喝醉的感觉吗？”他想起了他俩开了两瓶红酒还发虚势sns的那天，“和我较劲就那么有趣吗......”  
   
东海用拇指摩挲了一下小盒的脸颊，转过身坐在地毯上，用后背抵着沙发和小盒的脑袋。他花了五秒钟思考自己该不该这么做，后边的小盒恰时地哼了一声用额头抵着宽背，酒后滚烫的温度隔着衣服向自己传来。  
   
不想忍了。李东海缓缓将手伸进了自己的裤袋，从侧面包住自己隆起的形状，像摩挲小盒的后颈一样温柔地揉捏着小东海。东海昂起头来，觉得涨得有些发疼，悬起屁股将内裤从里面解放了小东海。小东西灵巧地挨着外裤站起来，被最后一层布料微微压低着头。东海迫不及待隔着运动裤将它包裹出淫靡的形状，开始上上下下地律动，食指顶在棒棒糖的顶端一圈一圈地打转。再亲肤的布料面对小东西的时候也是粗糙的，但这种粗暴的接触让东海有种被惩罚的羞耻感。自己是在趁着他喝醉、趁着他不清醒、趁着他小脸通红毫无戒备靠近自己的时候，在他面前做这种事情呢......好害羞，可是好刺激......  
   
太阳渐渐升起来了，阳光透过没拉紧的窗帘落在东海白皙的、还在不断运动的手上。小东西顶着的帐篷越来越高，被蜜汁沾湿的运动裤已经成了最后一道束缚，只能在前半段用功的话不知道什么时候才能结束。东海又抬起屁股一股脑胡乱将裤子褪去，留下一只裤腿挂在左脚腕上，家居鞋也不知被踢到了哪里，洁白的脚丫在地毯上难以自抑地蜷缩拱起，随着上面的传来的潮涌在阳光底下不断颤抖。  
   
东海看着自己的小脚在地毯上情不自禁地扭动，被晒得暖暖地发亮，脑子里满是被他轻轻搔动和啄吻的幻想，喘息越发急促难抑，咬住上下嘴唇的同时一下绷直了脚背，乳白色的液体射了一地。  
   
“嗯——哈啊”东海紧闭着嘴也没能忍住这一声娇喘，急急忙忙用沾着液体的手捂着自己的嘴，唇上不觉沾上了一滴。一股熟悉又令人脸红的味道冲灌上鼻腔，东海眼神又迷离了，好像从来没有尝过......他忍不住伸出舌头婉转地将蜜汁舔掉，在嘴里咂咂地品味着粘稠的质感，或许......他的味道也是一样的吗？  
   
东海将因激动而悬空已久的背再度靠回沙发，“呃哈......”地躺进沙发的软陷，微卷的头发散在脖颈上，后背却没有感受到小盒的温度。“刚才应该没有太大声吵醒他吧！”东海的脑袋尝试重启快速思考，看着满地的内外裤狼藉和地毯上斑斑驳驳的......  
   
李东海立马回头确认那个人是否还乖乖躺在沙发上睡觉，迎接他的却是一双晶晶亮的笑眼，和玩味地扯着嘴角的笑容。李赫宰侧躺在沙发上，单手托着下颚，离得不远又不近地，  
   
“呀——移动嗨”


End file.
